Dans le vent et la fumée
by Sevendoors
Summary: "La guerre était enfin terminée, et voilà que je me retrouve dans un monde où elle ne fait que commencer. " Après l'horreur des combats de la Seconde guerre mondiale, Charlie se retrouve en Terre du Milieu, à l'aube de la plus grande des batailles. Après des années à se battre, elle doit à nouveau se lever contre un ennemi plus fort et ô combien plus dangereux.


Bonjour ! Voilà une fiction qui me traine dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant. Rien de bien original à première vue, une jeune femme de notre monde qui débarque en Terre du Milieu. Mais j'étais curieuse d'explorer un transfert depuis une autre époque : Une jeune femme, qui échappe enfin à l'horreur de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, se retrouve soudain dans un monde où l'ombre de la guerre commence tout juste à se répandre.

Ceci n'est qu'un premier jet mais j'ai déjà une idée claire de ce qui arrivera à mon héroïne dans le futur, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, évidemment. Exception faite de Charlie, bien entendu.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1, LE JOUR SE LÈVE ˮ**

_Au bout du monde et de la nuit, ceux qui n'ont pas peur de mourir_

_saluent ceux qui bravent le destin, qui sont plus forts que la haine._

† † †

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? murmura une voix rauque dans les ténèbres de l'aube naissante.

Un vieil homme avait saisit la manche d'un garde qui passait là, et espéré un semblant d'humanité. Le soldat resta interdit quelques instants, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers les autres prisonniers, sentant nombres de regards posés sur lui. Un souffle. Une longue plainte. Les doigts du vieillard s'agrippaient au veston. Un coup de feu au dehors. Une bourrasque. Le vieil homme qui avait tout d'un infirme plongea son regard malade dans les iris céruléennes du soldat. Un rictus de dégoût. Un élan de pitié.

- Le 29 avril 1945. Dit-il dans le meilleur français dont il puisse faire preuve.

D'un geste brusque il se débarrassa de la prise que l'homme avait sur lui et quitta les lieux avec hâte, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite des tristes pensionnaires de ce camp, oublier tous ces regards vitreux, presque éteints. Une jeune femme se boucha les oreilles avec les paumes ses mains, pour ne plus entendre les gémissements, les plaintes, l'agonie, elle ferma les paupières avec force et se concentra sur des souvenirs d'une époque révolue. Éreintée, fatiguée. Elle se souvenait. Les réminiscences étaient son salut, elles la maintenaient en vie. Sa force de caractère la sortirait de là, elle ne se laisserait pas bouffer par la cruauté du genre humain. Les exhalaisons ne la dérangeaient plus, elle s'était accoutumée à l'odeur nauséabonde des corps en décomposition, à celle de la pourriture et du sang séché, à celles des selles et de l'urine mêlées. Tous ses membres étaient endoloris et elle se demandait par quel miracle elle pouvait encore se lever, bouger, marcher, respirer.

La douleur transcendait tout son être, parcourait ses veines avec une avidité cruelle. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas, non, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Trop de gens avaient déjà péris. Elle devait se battre, transfigurée par l'instinct de survie surprenant des hommes au pied du mur, par le sursaut d'orgueil de ceux qui refusent de choir face à l'innommable, par le désir de retrouver les siens comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et que la vie ne lâchait pas, malgré la grande faucheuse qui ne cessait de s'abattre.

Elle sentit une main forte la saisir par le col, la trainant à terre, hors de l'une des misérables cabanes où dormaient les prisonniers. Elle était couverte de boue, tentait de se relever mais ses pieds nus dérapaient sur le sol détrempé. Le garde la lâcha, elle tomba face contre terre, goûtant à la saveur âcre d'une brutale humiliation. Elle se précipita sur le soldat, frappant son torse de ses poings que la force avait abandonnés. Elle reçue un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire et s'écroula dans la fange, inerte. Le soldat éclata d'un rire mauvais, défiant quiconque voudrait l'affronter. Personne ne bougea pendant un long moment, laissant au cruel bourreau le plaisir de savourer sa triste victoire. La jeune femme était immobile, sa tête avait heurté violemment le sol. Un cri aigu se répandit dans les airs, une lueur sinistre s'approchait, mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient les gardes, c'étaient ces chiens de l'enfer qu'elle menaçait. L'ombre s'étalait, dévorant le cœur noir des gardiens.

Les Alliés arrivaient, ils avaient franchi les lignes, déchiré les résistances, poussé jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements les bataillons du Reich. La défaite déferlait sur les rives du Rhin. L'affolement gagna les hommes, ils jetèrent les prisonniers dans leurs geôles et les brûlèrent. Les hurlements atteignaient les cieux, les cris de douleur se confondaient avec le mécanisme des armes. La mort flottait sur les innocents, un halo de terreur noyait les lieux. Une foule impuissante assistait à l'incendie. Puis on tira au hasard dans ce rassemblement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir la moindre balle, puis on les laissa là, dans cet immense cage, on les enferma, ils finiront pas mourir de faim avant qu'on ne les trouve, disaient les gardes en s'enfuyant.

Vivante. Parmi les morts, où on l'avait jetée, elle était vivante. Accrochée à la vie de ses doigts crispés. Maigre, trop maigre. Elle avait si longtemps survécu. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Fiévreuse. La longue main de la mort lui donnait une chance de mettre fin à l'enfer terrestre. Elle la repoussa avec rage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le ciel s'étendait au dessus d'elle, sans nuage, comme une promesse. Elle sentit sur sa peau l'odeur des cadavres, elle la portait désormais, comme appartenant aux deux-mondes. La puanteur l'achevait presque. De ses lèvres gercées s'échappa une longue plainte, un ultime cri détresse. Les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge, elle ne lançait que quelques sons pour signaler sa présence, des râles irréguliers, douloureux.

Une rumeur. Une rumeur d'espoir saisit alors le camp, des voix s'élevaient qu'elle comprenait enfin. On murmurait ça et là la langue de son père. Elle hurla, un vague assemblage de cris. Qu'on la sorte de là, qu'on étouffe cette lueur putride, qu'on lui redonne la vie. On la saisit, comme on ne l'avait plus saisit depuis des mois, avec douceur, précaution, on ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle pensait que les hommes ne connaissaient plus que la violence. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle chercha à discerner les traits de son visage. Lui la regardait les yeux emplis de larmes et de désarroi, comment une telle horreur était-elle possible ? Il contemplait l'horrible ravage qu'elle avait subit. Qu'elle avait du être belle. Des cernes noires déchiraient sa peau blême, envahissaient son visage autrefois souriant. Dans ses yeux nul éclat, alors qu'y brillait, fut un temps, une lueur de rage et de liberté. Elle paraissait folle, bouffée par la guerre, épuisée. Détruite sous le poids de ses idéaux, tirée vers le fond par les mains terribles d'une humanité profonde, dévastatrice.

* * *

« LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! C'est ma sœur qui est là-bas ! hurla un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée anglaise. Il poussa violemment le médecin et fila dans la salle des fêtes transformée en hôpital de fortune. Il tomba à genoux aux côtés de sa sœur et saisit sa main gauche, murmurant quelques prières, les larmes perlaient sur sa peau sale alors qu'il la regardait, elle était décharnée, méconnaissable, elle semblait morte. Il se courba et son front alla à la rencontre de ses mains. Soudain, une sensation de toucher, des doigts pénétrant ses cheveux noirs, caressant son crâne avec tendresse. Il se redressa, stupéfait.

- Charlie... lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. La Charlie qu'il connaissait avait disparu. Il contemplait sa grande sœur, cette résistante, cette déportée, cette héroïne, son héroïne. Il osait à peine poser ses doigts sur ses joues creuses. Sa peau était grise, ses joues jadis douces et rosées semblaient avoir mille ans. Il apporta un bol d'eau à ses lèvres, qu'elle recracha presque instantanément, prise d'une toux douloureuse.

- Je vais te ramener à la maison.

* * *

Le convoi la ramenait chez elle. Une ligne directe jusqu'à la maison de son enfance. Son frère la tenait contre elle, caressant son épaule du bout des doigts. C'était le seul geste qu'elle supportait. Il était le seul qu'elle acceptait aussi près d'elle. Cette méfiance démesurée pour tous les hommes qui s'approchaient ne laissait pas beaucoup de doutes à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'osait penser à tous les sévices qu'elle avait pu subir, aux tortures, aux abus. Ça le dégoutait, et il se détestait de ne pas être resté avec Charlotte plutôt que de se précipiter dans les rangs de l'armée anglaise à l'annonce de la guerre.

Soudain, une violente explosion propulsa la voiture à plusieurs mètres. Gene aida sa grande sœur à sortir de l'habitacle, jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui pour repérer la source de l'attaque. Il aperçu des uniformes du Reich, et prit de panique se tourna vers Charlie.

- Cours. lâcha-t-il. Cours aussi vite que tu le pourras. Il l'embrassa sur le front mais elle resta plantée là, refusant catégoriquement de partir.

- Je ne te laisse pas Gene, hors de question. Il la poussa. Son corps fébrile faillit vaciller. Cours ! ... je serais juste derrière toi.

- Tu mens.

- J'ai une chance de m'en sortir. Toi, tu ne supporteras pas une autre captivité. Cours !

Charlie fit un pas en arrière, puis un second, tout en ne lâchant le regard de son cadet. Elle ne survivra pas à un autre enfermement, il avait raison. Les lèvres de Gene la suppliaient de partir, alors elle se mit à courir à travers les bois. Elle s'élança parmi les arbres et n'arrêta pas sa course pendant ce qui lui paru des heures. Ses jambes la brûlaient, elles irradiaient de douleur, mais la peur de revoir de trop près un camp d'extermination maintenait son rythme. Une lumière aveuglante se répandit dans la forêt, juste une seconde, avant de s'évanouir. Charlie manqua de tomber mais elle continua. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la nature autour d'elle avait changé. Plus abondante, plus verdoyante, elle pullulait d'odeurs inconnues et de fleurs aux milles couleurs. Les lierres étaient d'un bleu profond, les buissons débordaient de baies et la terre n'était pas souillée pas le souffle des bombardements et les incendies.

À bout de force, elle trébucha et s'écroula dans les herbes hautes. La respiration saccadée, elle restait couchée face contre terre, elle pouvait entendre des voix s'approcher. Silencieusement, elle priait un dieu en qui elle n'avait plus foi depuis longtemps. Deux grandes mains la saisirent et la soulevèrent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous sur les terres du Gondor ?

Fermée à ce qui l'entourait, Charlie avait les yeux clos et s'était replongée dans ces vieux souvenirs qui l'avaient sauvée auparavant. Elle ne remarqua pas l'accent étrange ni les vêtements particuliers, ni la forêt autour d'elle qui n'avait plus rien des paysages allemands.

- Elle est étrangement vêtue. Peut-être vient-elle du Nord ? Se demanda l'un des hommes.

- Emmenons-la au seigneur Boromir. Il saura quoi faire d'une rôdeuse qui parcourt librement ses terres en ces temps troublés.


End file.
